Hershey Kiss
by Sunset Love
Summary: AkuRoku oneshot for Valentine's Day.


_Italics _are thoughts_. _

------------

Roxas was occupied, sitting on the couch, watching TV while eating a sea-salt popsicle. Axel was sitting next to him, eating a popsicle as well. They were best friends and did everything together.

"Hey Roxy"

"Shyea?" Roxas attempted to say 'yea' but didn't want to remove the pop from him mouth.

"Wanna kiss?" Axel said bluntly, staring at him. Roxas nearly choked and spit out the ice cream.

"What?!"

"I asked 'wanna kiss'?" He said in the same tone. Roxas turned a deep red as he thought over the question. He sort of had those feelings for Axel but they had known each other for… well their whole lives. He hadn't planned for anything like _this_ to happen.

"I dunno" he shrugged. Axel cracked a smile then burst out in laughter.

"Ahaha. I meant a Hershey's kiss." He held out a small tin foil chocolate in his hand. "Here" he said, placing one in the blonde's hand while taking another from his pocket before placing it in his mouth. "Dude, you were totally blushing…" Axel started to laugh again. Roxas started laughing, trying his best to hide his embarrassment.

---

Axel lay on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. _I wonder why Roxy was blushing today. I bet he thought I meant a real kiss. _Axel had feelings for Roxas in a brotherly way, until the whole kiss incident. _Does he like me? _"I sound like a 15 year old girl. Ew" He stuck out his tongue at the thought. He sighed. "Roxy. Look at what you do to me" he said silently. An idea came on in his head

"Let's find out how you feel" he said with a smirk.

----

Things went back to normal. Roxas was trying to forget the 'kiss' thing. Axel had seemed to forget about it but whenever Roxas saw him, he got all girly but held it together when they talked.

"Let's go to the movies" Roxas turned and stared at him.

"No offense but that was mega random" He said coldly, turning back around.

"Come on. I'm in the mood to see a good movie and I'm not busy tonight."

"... fine." Axel mentally smiled. _Phase 1: complete_

----

"Let's go to the back Roxy!!!" Axel ran up the theater stairs.

"AXEL!!" Roxas hissed. "Don't yell!!"

"Kid…" Axel stopped and turned, smirking. "NO ONE is in here" Roxas turned to find the seats completely empty.

"Shut up! I'm just naturally considerate. Unlike **some** people."

"True that" Axel saluted.

"So what movie we seeing?" Roxas said sitting down and instantly shoving popcorn into his mouth.

"You'll see" Axel grinned.

----

"Axel. You're freaking kidding me!!" Roxas shouted and stood up as he saw the title screen.

"Roxy. I know you wanted to see Tuck Everlasting"

"This is a freaking chick flick"

"I bet you'll cry halfway through the movie"

"You're so on" Roxas stuck out his tongue. _I'm so screwed. _

Axel smirked. _Phase 2: complete. _

----

"Do I hear sniffles?" Axel smirked and turned.

"N-no! I h-ha-have a bad c-c-cold!" Roxas tried to sound like he was sneezing. _Shit. _

"Aha. Roxy. I win. You can't hide those tears."

"Well, I'm sorry if I cry at very depressing things."

"Ok." Axel reached into his pocket. "Wanna kiss" Roxas knew not to get his hopes up and held out his hand.

"Sure" He felt Axel put his hand on his face and turn it. The blonde saw a hand and an unwrapped kiss near his mouth.

"Open your mouth" Axel said. Roxas closed his eyes and opened his mouth as he felt the chocolate in it. He also felt another kiss on his mouth but it wasn't candy. His eyes popped open but then fluttered closed as he enjoyed the new pressure on his lips. He opened his mouth a little more as Axel used his tongue to search for the Hershey in the blonde's mouth. Axel took it and brought it back to his mouth as he broke the kiss.

"Wha?" Roxas finally said after moments of silence.

"You said you wanted a kiss" Axel smiled and winked. Roxas decided to play the game.

"You call that a kiss? That was weak." He commented with a sneer. "I waited a long time for that and that's all I get?" He looked at Axel who was amused with the new Roxas.

"If that's what kissing does to you, I better kiss you more often."

Roxas smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm waiting" The one hour left of the movie was missed, due to constant battles over Hershey kisses.

-----

Happy Valentines Day. :) hope you liked it.


End file.
